1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular racks for the transportation of goods and in particular to removable racks for vehicles that can actively assist the loading and unloading of goods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Racks that interface with trailer hitches can be advantageously connected and disconnected and removed from the vehicle. These racks commonly tilt and includes ramps that accommodate the rolling on and off of wheeled articles such as lawn mowers and motorcycles. These same racks, however, are limited in their ability to actively aid the loading and unloading of the rack. This is particularly disadvantageous under conditions such as when there is a severe side slope, the rack is slick or the article itself cannot be readily moved onto the rack because of its weight and/or its lack of wheels, for example. This kind of article can include game, heavier articles such as powered wheelchairs or lawn care devices.
A vehicular rack is needed that can assist the loading, unloading and lifting of articles relative to the rack in a safe and controlled manner under a variety of conditions.